Denial vs Insensitivity
by seyeire
Summary: Evergreen smiling is, as Elfman thought, a product of his imagination. Or is it? RnR. I should be reviewing for my exams but Fairy Tail 298 is a distraction. A huge one. And it was too late when I realized that I wasn't actually thinking of Elfman when I was writing this one. Oh well.


DISCLAIMER: Don't sue me; I've been honest from the start. I don't own these ohsocute characters. Really.

A/N: From which Evergreen is the best example of a tsundere character and Elfman is just a plain aho.

Gahd, I should be reviewing for Departmentals Exams, with 2 Accounting subjects and stuff.

-oOo-

"And why the hell am I here, again!" Evergreen reprimanded herself as she strode the hallway to the infirmary, where a certain otoko is bedridden. It was obvious that she is NOT willing, and the author was asked to emphasize her UNWILLINGNESS, which is also more obvious than not, a LIE. Of course she's worried about Elfman, for reasons the author could not disclose in fear of her life. Because, as the typical stages of love, Evergreen is still on the Denial Phase, experiencing the pains of being in denial. Fans are like shoving her to acceptance already, but no. Evergreen would not waver and would keep on being the tsundere character that she is, until of course, Elfman stops being an insensitive heck of a MAN.

"Oh, Ever! Fancy seeing you here," Bixlow said in his sing-song voice, making Evergreen want to facepalm herself. Of all Fairy Tail members that she might accidentally bump into, why must it be Bixlow? God, why?!

And really, must the author state that Bixlow isn't that surprised? It was expected, after all. "So, who's the patient that needs special attention from the fairy of Raijinshu?" he teased. And oh, it is such a fun to see Evergreen at loss of excuses, trying so hard not to blush and give herself away. Heck, she already did a long time ago.

"It's not Elfman, you stupid! It was Lucy! I need to attend to her needs! Just- Just go away, will you!?" she stomped in indignation, and he just laughed, his puppets echoing every hehe that comes out of his mouth. "Did anyone say Elfman?!" was his parting words, leaving her rooted to the spot, unable to create a certain outburst that might help her escape the sticky situation. To no avail. Too bad for Evergreen though, it never occurred to her to just go back and not visit HIM. Her desire to look after him buried all of the embarrassment and whatnots that might hinder her from doing exactly what she really wants.

Poor Evergreen.

-oOo-

Elfman is on the second chapter of his lucid dreaming about a certain WOMAN when that exact same WOMAN entered his chambers. "I must have a really good skill at imagining," he whispered, because the apparition in front of him now is very much like the real one. "Hey," he greeted her, even though she's still an imagined character in his mind. "There wouldn't be a chance like this in real life, might as well take advantage," was his thought as he reached out his able hand, and feeling that slight pain in his shoulders. He should've realized it by then, but being the insensitive man that he is, his mind refused to acknowledge the reality of the situation and just wanted to bask in the self-belief that this scene is just a dream. Ah, the pains of being a stupid stupid insensitive guy who obviously likes a certain woman but is unable to figure out the mixed signals.

He cringed, and his dream visitor hurriedly approached him to look at his severed shoulder. Evergreen's soft hands like salve on his aching wounds, like water in his thirsty heart. He smiled, and surprisingly, his imagination did the same. And he still thinks of it as a freaking dream, and "Given the chance," Elfman thought, "I wouldn't want to wake up."

"I'm fine, why don't you sit down," he told her, and she obliged, still silent, with that seductive serious face. He succumbed to his desires and touched her face as she sat. Her eyes widened in shock, but she did not pull away, "What took you so long?" he asked. From which she answered with a slight frown, "someone held me up in the hallway. Anyways, sleep."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked, all the while enclosing her fists into his. "I think so," she meekly answered. The tranquilizer is already taking effect, and Elfman, disappointed to lose sight of his dream, tried to sit up or at least reach her face for a goodnight kiss. Yes, he is that aggressive towards his dreams, "it's my own imagination after all," is what's on his mind. Evergreen, knowing his intention, reached for his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight…"

"Hm…"

-oOo-

"W-what are you doing here!?" Elfman's outburst after waking up and finding Evergreen, the real living one, sleeping soundly on his bedside. Shocked to the extreme (that sounded like Kyohei from KHR), those were the words that he was able to exclaim. Evergreen woke up instantly, and seeing his shocked face, also screamed, "What am I doing here!?"

"That's my question," he finally calmed down. And recalling his very sweet dream, he began to sweat. Could it be-

"Were you here last night?"

And Evergreen, being the tsundere that she is, "OF course not! It's already 12 noon, I arrived here with Bixlow! Yes! Bixlow, and I was so tired that I didn't notice that you are not Lucy and I just dropped here and slept! Yes, that's it! I am not, in any reason here to visit you!" she babbled. A sensible man would have found the flaws that is underlying in her sentences, but Elfman, the idiot that he is, didn't get it.

"Ah, I thought so too." And remembering his dream, he smiled.

-oOo-


End file.
